the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
Fox also known as The Dream Fox is the protagonist of The Animals of Farthing Wood novels and TV series. He is the husband of Vixen and the father of Charmer, Dreamer, Friendly and Bold. In literature, he continues this relationship with the aforementioned red foxes (husband to Vixen and father of Charmer, Dreamer, Friendly and Bold) but in the Anthro Saga, he is of no relation to his literary children. Appearance In contrast to his wife who has dark red fur, Fox has medium orange fur and like other foxes in the series he has a black nose and black eyebrows with amber eyes (this is the case for the other foxes except his daughter Charmer who has green eyes.) Like his son Bold, his cheek patches come in at a point towards his nose. His underbelly is white, as are his cheeks, and there is no distinction between them. Unlike his wife Vixen who has white eye patches, Fox has light orange patches around his eyes. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears a white shirt, navy blue trousers, a black and white spotted tie, a navy blue waistcoat and a navy blue blazer almost akin to the Doctor Who villain Harrison Chase in the 1976 Doctor Who episode The Seeds of Doom and Harrison the fox-baiter and the main antagonist in the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame who likewise wears similar clothing. Unlike Harrison's suit however, Fox's clothing in the Anthro Saga has no pinstripes. His clothing is also worn by the Eleventh Surgeon from Destroy All Plants until Droid of the Outlands. In his literature appearances, Fox appears younger and his fur is dark orange whilst in Series 3 of The Animals of Farthing Wood, he appears older and his fur is much brighter. In the Anthro Saga, Fox is one of a few characters to have references to a Doctor Who character as he wears clothing akin to the aforementioned Harrison Chase alongside Red in his literature appearances (except The King of Hell), because the cat has a voice akin to another Doctor Who villain Azal from the 1971 episode The Daemons in his literature appearances up and till Search for the Sword. In The King of Hell, Red's voice goes back to the normal operatic voice he has in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 but in his final monster form, he speaks with the voice of Smaug as depicted in The Desolation of Smaug and The Battle of the Five Armies (Smaug does not appear in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey). Literature Nightmare of Nome: Fox's first appearance is the horror story, Nightmare of Nome. Here he is the one who killed Scarface and in turn turned him into the Nightmare Fox, at first the story is believed to be a legend until his ghost appears and takes Balto and Jenna to the Nome hospital and also subdues Jenna with a CO2 fire extinguisher and later puts her (and Balto) to sleep with sleeping gas. His ghost later appears after Jenna kills the Nightmare Fox to take Balto and Jenna out of the dream world and later takes them back home. War of the Wild: Fox appears in a flashback alongside Vixen, Lady Blue and Scarface in a story told by an unsettled Ranger, here the fox tells of him and Charmer meeting each other when they were very young but both parents would have none of it and kept them apart until they were fully grown. He is killed by Scarface which results in Charmer and Ranger being sent to a parallel universe. In this story, Fox's role is far smaller than it was in Nightmare of Nome. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga, Fox appears as the deputy Prime Minister of Animalia and is one of the wealthiest and influential Animalians in the government alongside Nava and Bagheera. Alongside his rival Scarface, Fox may be the father to four cubs, but in the Anthro Saga, him and Vixen have no children because the wiki founder rarely (if ever) gives characters grandchildren. The wealth owned by him and Vixen is also increased by the fact his wife owns the Galaxy hotel chain and indeed, it is his political side that sees Fox and Vixen on the receiving end of Mechanikat's Night of the Thieves which sees the exile of him and his wife to Latin America. In exile, Fox becomes the victim of at least two assassination attempts on his life, one to poison him with cyanide fails as does another assassination attempt. Fox dies after an assassin spikes his drink again with cyanide; the third assassination attempt on his life. After his wife is brought to the Fox Junta, the Junta take his body to a hospital and freeze it in a morgue. His body is then brought back to Animalia and after the government is restored, Fox alongside Nava and Bagheera is granted a state funeral. Appearances * Nightmare of Nome (flashback and ghost) * War of the Wild Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Canon Category:Heroes